


YoUr gOinG tO bE sOmEtHinG ExTrOdinARy

by XximdeadinsidexX



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, F/M, Greg is sad, Poopoo rose, Rose is a bitch, Rose is a liar, Sad, Satire, Terminal Illnesses, rose comes back, this is a joke, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XximdeadinsidexX/pseuds/XximdeadinsidexX
Summary: Steven has got the old terminal not long now before he becomes sans.





	YoUr gOinG tO bE sOmEtHinG ExTrOdinARy

"OMG I feel so sicky"   
Pearl basically launched herself towards steven  
"RO-STEVEN OMG WE NEED TO GO TO A DOCTOR!!"

Amethyst vored herself 

*l8r @ the doctor*

Steven was hunched over in the corner 

Hcfggjklohfdsaaedfhhijn he was in pain :( the doctor ran in "omg Steven you have the terminal" Steven continued vomiting.  
Pear screamed she can't believe she was loosing the only thing left of rose "waaaaa how could you do this to me" she began beating the living shit out of the doctor   
Pearl picked up Steven "well I have to go tell Greg now I guess" 

Steven groaned but not in a seck c way he 16 >:( 

"hi pearl"   
"shut up you balding girlfriend stealer"  
Greg cried he was so hot in his 20s   
"Steven is dying"  
Greg sniffled rubbing his bald spot he walked away with out even acknowledging the terminal boy 

*back at the temple*

Pearl threw Steven into his bed

Suddenly Garnet!!??

"my future vision tells me that Steven will die no matter what"

Ruby and sapphire split 

"why would you say that meanie I'm off to be a fuckn cowboy again" 

"omg ruby byeee"

Sapphire fazed out of existence 

Pearl held Stevens hand  
"oh rose why did you give up your gem for this he only lived 16 years"

"hi" pink diamond said annoyingly probably

"omggg wtfff rose???"  
Pearl reached stage 20 unknown emotion   
"I thought u like dieded???"

"Nah I'm just a huge asshole"

Pink body slammed her son into the bed 

"I will fuse with Steven to save him uwu"

Steven and pink diamond fused into   
Pink diamond² 

This crashed the universe unfortunately...  
Oh no


End file.
